fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
EliShows
EliShows 'is an American basic cable and satellite television network founded by EliNinja and operated by EliDigitals . The channel made it's debut on Monday, November 1st, 2010 @ 6:00am ET. Since its launch, the channel has aired animated series produced by EliDigitals 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, along with original and acquired programming. In addition to half-hour cartoons, the channel also airs internet animation in-between some of it's shows. EliShows is also meant for viewers ages 10 and up. As of February 2015, approximately 71.2 million American pay television households (59.3% of those with television) receive EliShows. Related Channels EliShows HD An HD feed of the channel, broadcast in 1080i, was launched on January 1st, 2011 with Cablevision, Comcast and Time Warner Cable being the first to carry the feed. As of 2013, the "HD" bug has been removed from the HD feed. EliSauce Operated from 2013-2016, EliSauce was meant to showcase ended EliDigitals productions that are no longer airing new episodes and have ended production. The channel was shut down on January 1st, 2016 due to lack of interest by EliDigitals. EliSoup Launched in 2015, EliSoup is a 24-hour anime channel based on the 2014-2015 EliShows block of the same name. The channel mainly focuses on action and comedy-centric anime such as ''School Rumble, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and many others. Eli MX Launched in 2016, Eli MX is EliShows' 24-hour network which primarily airs animated programming mostly meant for male audiences. The channel currently airs programming carried over from EliShows and EliSoup and is considered EliShows' answer to Disney XD and/or Toonami. Gallery Screen bugs EliZack'sLife.png|''Zack's Life'' ShapesAreCool.png|''Shapes Are Cool'' EliAwesomes.png|''The Awesomes'' EliSchoolRumble.png|''School Rumble'' EliShmow2.png|''Eli Shmow'' EliBasketBuds.png|''Basket Buds'' Programming Main Article: EliShows/Schedule Current Programming Original series * Chat Court (TV-14) (premiered February 4th, 2014) * Basket Buds (TV-14) (premiered June 3rd, 2014) * Lazer Tofu (TV-PG) (premiered May 5th, 2015) * Household Horror (TV-PG) (premiered September 1st, 2015) * Bullet Ghost (TV-14) (premiered November 5th, 2015) * Martianlovers (TV-14) (premiered January 4th, 2016) * Game_Developers (TV-14) (premiered January 6th, 2016) EliNinja Studio Reruns * This School of Kef's (TV-G) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * Art Class (TV-Y7) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * Haytruck (TV-PG) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * Nickelodeon Plex (TV-G) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * Ghosts of Kurtzville (TV-G) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * Eli Shmow (TV-PG) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * BuzzTown (TV-PG) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * Mysterious (TV-Y7) (premiered June 6th, 2011) * Zack's Life (TV-Y7) (premiered June 6th, 2011) * Shapes Are Cool (TV-PG) (premiere January 7th, 2013) *The Best Guys (TV-G) (premiered January 7th, 2013) *Somewhere (TV-PG) (premiered April 15th, 2013) *Treeface and Mr. Pants (TV-PG) (premiered February 4th, 2014) * We The Peepul (TV-PG) (premiered February 4th, 2014) *JuneKorn (TV-14) (premiered January 19th, 2015) *Green (TV-PG) (premiered July 6th, 2015) *Solar (TV-PG) (premiered November 16th, 2015) * Rainy Skies (TV-PG) (premiered June 30th, 2015) *Work Dungeon (TV-PG) (premiered August 3rd, 2015) *SkoolGroov (TV-G) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Tennis For Two (TV-PG) (premiered December 7th, 2015) *Sourcrout (TV-PG) (premiered December 21st, 2015) Acquired programming *Mobile Mecha (TV-PG) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Unnatural School (TV-PG) (premiered November 7th, 2015) *Grossology (TV-G) (premiered December 12th, 2015) *Mike Tyson Mysteries (TV-14) (premeired December 13th, 2015) *3 South (TV-14) (premiered December 13th, 2015) First-run acquired programming *Crash Canyon (TV-14) (premiered November 9th, 2015) *The Awesomes (TV-14) (premiered November 9th, 2015) Upcoming Programming Original Programming * Watermelon (TV-PG) (February 2016) * Appz (TV-PG) (April 2016) * Emergency! Sociopath! (TV-MA-V) (June 2016) * Game.bot (TV-PG-V) (June 2016) * Chip Off the Ol' Block (of Cheese) (TV-Y7-FV) (TBA 2016) * BOOM! (TV-PG-V) (TBA 2016) * Grumpy Gramps (TV-PG) (TBA 2016) * Escape (TV-PG-V) (TBA 2016) * SteakBoy (TV-PG-DLV) (TBA 2016) * Adventures of a Gamer (TBA 2016) Former Programming Original Programming * Kewl TV (TV-PG) (1/12-7/02/2015; still airing reruns) * Mr. Moose (TV-PG) (4/10-7/01/2015) * Bloodhype (TV-14) (10/12-10/16/2015; still airing reruns) * Hey Pizza (TV-G) (10/19-10/23/2015) * Tanya, The Zombie (TV-PG) (10/26-10/30/2015; still airing reruns) * Cheeto Puffs (TV-G) (11/02-11/06/2015; still airing reruns) * Gaming Lounge (TV-14) (11/09-11/13/2015) EliNinja Studio Reruns * Rob Justice (TV-Y7) (2010-12; 2015) * Forest Bros! (TV-14) (2010-2015) * Teen Rebels (TV-PG) (2010-12; 2015) * The Pursuit of Awesomeness (TV-G) (2010-13; 2015) * Kendra's Way (TV-Y7) (2010-11; 2015) * Liz & Jim (TV-Y7) (2010-14; 2015) Acquired programming *Inari Konkon (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *WataMote (TV-14) (2014-2015) *Bakuman (TV-G) (2014) *D-Frag! (TV-14) (2014-2015) *Silver Spoon (TV-PG) (2015) *Tokyo Ghoul (TV-MA) (2015) *Death Note (TV-14) (2015) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015) *School Rumble (TV-PG) (2015) *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (2015) *Big Brother: Nick Fanon (TV-14) (2015) First-run acquired programming *Exchange Student Zero (TV-PG) (2015) *Barakamon (TV-PG) (2015) Pitch A Show! Guess what, now you can pitch your own EliShows original series idea to me, the one and only king of the network, through this section of the page. If you want to pitch it to me, make it fresh, original and never-before-seen! If it's something that's already happened, I won't accept it. Pitch to me, senpai, now! *"Appz" by Bacon (TV-PG) - about some apps who hang around on a swag guy's tablet and have these adventure things. 'ACCEPTED: '''seems pretty cool so far, can't wait to see more of it. *"Chip off the Ol' Block (of Cheese)" by Bacon (TV-Y7-FV) - two very different foods have a crazy life in a fridge. '''ACCEPTED: '''I like this one too. *''BOOM! By Hat (TV-PG-V) A boy and his best friend are recruited by secret agents to work at BOOM. Co, a place where spies help save the world from evil. '''ACCEPTED: '''Very action-y...I love it! *"Grumpy Gramps" by Homestar (TV-PG) Gramps, an elder, and Kid, a hipster, do things together, Kid tries to teach modern things, but Gramps usually gets irritated. '''ACCEPTED *"Escape" by @coolchrome (TV-PG-V) The show is just a normal show at first, where some friends hang out and stuff just like everything else here ayy lmao but then the characters realize they're stuck in a cartoon world and there's a deep plot and stuff whatever ACCEPTED: '''Deep stuff can also be very cool, so I'll accept this. *"Life of Stuff" by Bacon (TV-PG) some drink friends (liek milk n stuff) try to figure the mystery of some portals and end up in a creepy parallel universe thing ayy lmao '''SCRAPPED by creator *'Game_Developers' by Chaossy (TV-14 DLSV) A indie developer team try to climb the gaming ladder to become one of the best game developers ever. ACCEPTED *'SteakBoy' by Dank Hat (TV-PG-DLV) A sentient steak cut, and his best friend, Kid Tomato try to be the heroes of their town, however, causing more trouble wherever they go. Its more better than it sounds. ACCEPTED *"Game.bot" by Bacon (TV-PG-V) A mysterious-minded video game character gets lost in the game's files, and ends up going through a lot of corrupted levels, scrapped levels, broken levels, etc. to try and find his way back to his level. ACCEPTED *'Adventures of a Gamer': A gamer named Steve tries to prove that he can beat any game in the world. I'd also like reruns to air outside of EliShows/Sauce. '''ACCEPTED: '''and yes, yes they can. Category:EliNinja Category:Channels